My Messed up Family
by Mickeyallister
Summary: Wei-Wei and Mina go to check on Hayley when she is giving Burt the my messed up family speech. Extended to include one other surprise character and a little off script in some scenes, but mostly kept to the script. T to be safe and some adult themes naturally when talking about a bit of adultery
1. Revealed

**So new story! I was watching Stick It! and checked to see if there was any fanfic for a Hayley revealing fic where others find out about her World's history from when she walked out so here's one of a couple of people hearing it or being told.**

**Chapter 1**

**Overheard**

* * *

"Shake it off, Hayley. Come on, you've got another event let's finish big. Warm up, Mina. Let's go, 'scuse me," Hayley had just stormed off and Coach Burt ran off after her yelling her name.

"Maybe we should check on her," Wei-Wei said. She felt guilty about what she had said earlier to the girl and wanted to go make it up to her as she was obviously in emotional distress that girl time and some ice cream entailed (hey they're still gymnasts). Both had realized soon after Hayley had started her routine that they had just been fooled by Joanne and her mind games. They didn't realize that their words, along with Burt's, were the final straws to push her over her emotional edge. Mina agreed and together they went to check on Hayley, forgetting that Mina had to warm up.

They got over to the exit doors that Hayley and Burt were arguing in and stood to the side listening in until they, or just Wei-Wei because Mina had to compete, could go in and 'rescue' their overemotional teammate.

"Haley, you're not leaving like this. You're gonna go back in there. Finish this meet. Don't make this another Worlds. - No. - Don't bail," even they could hear that Burt was trying everything he could to bring her back in and calm her down again enough to compete in the floor event. Too bad they all knew Hayley was a

"You don't know the first thing about Worlds," the girls clearly felt the venom that was directed at their coach and was surprised that she didn't jump and tear his throat out.

"Fine, I give up. You know, we gave it a shot. I'll talk to your father. Maybe you should go back to Defrank's. Chris Defrank's? Hey...," Burt was trying to appease the girl.

"You want me to go back to Defrank's," Hayley was still pissed and obviously had some tears still leaking out, but it was obvious she was still mad. The older coach was still trying

"Well, you don't listen to me. Clearly you listened to him long enough to..." Burt tried to say more, but was cut off by a smaller, less confident voice that neither the girls, nor Burt could believe came from the strong girl in front of them.

"Yeah, long enough to hook up with my mom," Hayley whimpered and the tears were brought back to her eyes in more force than when she was on the beam. Wei-Wei and Mina just looked at each other. Their were no words for what was going through their heads at that moment.

"Hmm," Burt asked wanting clarification? He had old ears and couldn't hear as well as the teens.

"Long enough for him to...," there was a pause as Hayley took a very needed steading breath, "...rip my family apart." Burt was stunned, but quickly pulled himself together enough to ask.

"Oh, hey. When d...," He took a steadying breath too. "When did ya find this out?" She gave a little laugh.

"Before floor...," another small chuckle, "...at Worlds." She looked down at her hands that were covered by her sleeves as her voice cracked at the last word. She pulled her hands out and played with her finger tips so she didn't need to look up.

"Aw, Haley, I...I had no idea," everyone was stunned, MIna and Wei-Wei peeked around the doorway. Seeing the girl who always had a comeback to anything anyone said or did to her looking as broken as glass thrown to the ground, rally was an eyeopener to how the girl was still using that attitude as a mask to hide her true feelings about her parents divorce.

"I'm sorry," Burt just wasn't allowed to speak anymore he was cut off again by the emotionally tormented girl standing in front of him.

"You know what," Hayley said? "You didn't owe it to me to be a decent coach," she stopped and took a step closer to Burt. "You owed it to me to be a decent human being," she regained her normal look and stormed out of the doors to meet Frank and Poot. Burt stood there for a second before walking back into the stadium. Then he noticed his girls standing by the door.

"So how long have you both been here," he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose?

"Long enough to know why Hayley walked out on Worlds," Mina was the first to regain use of her vocal cords. Burt sighed.

"Girls if Hayley comes back she will need support and even if she does come to me for it she won't tell me everything that happened and if you tell her you know what happened, she may open up to you both," Burt said this with an undertone of sadness. "In the mean time, Mina I thought I told you to warm up." Mina rushed off because she had wasted time when they went after Hayley. Burt walked back with Wei-Wei to the chairs. "I want you girls to help Hayley if/when she comes back to the gym," he turned to face the Asian girl. "You two seem to be the only other people her age to know what happened before her floor event at Worlds, and it would help her a lot to have someone to talk to," he sighed and walked off.

* * *

**I think this will be three chapters long. I'm trying to stay shorter with my stories until I can really get into writing because my college life has gotten hectic and it won't let up until half of December and January and then pick up and go until the end of March. On top of the sports I will be carrying 18 credits next semester, though right now I have 19 so not much of a let up for me. Next chapter is done and the last is very close, but I wanted to get something of it up.**

**Live Long and Read,**

**Mickeyallister**

**(PS - Almost messed up my name there ha XD)**


	2. Returning

**Yep Yep second one out right after the first and I'm rolling on the third, but it may be halfway done right now. No promises when this next will come out but it really should be soonish. Either way Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Returning**

* * *

The rest of the competition went off without any other unexpected meltdowns and they soon returned to VGA to go back to practicing. All was pretty quiet in the gym and no one was laughing or as happy as after Hayley had started to actually try. A lone figure walked across the floor to the trampolines where teenaged girls in leotards were practicing handsprings and flips.

Before the girl could reach the man supervising the flipping gymnasts, she was ushered to an empty room near the gym's floor.

"Hayley! We were waiting for you to come back," the blonde, MIna exclaimed!

"Yeah we've been waiting. What took so long" the black haired, Wei-Wei demanded. Hayley took a breath and thought for a second on how to answer.

"Well the whole reason I came here in the first place was because me, Poot, and, Frank well we accidentally broke into a house while throwing tricks on bikes. We got cought by the police and since I'm the one who was in the most trouble out of the three, I got the biggest punishment. I was told to choose either here or military camp and I choose the military camp but they sent me here instead. After I left the last competition, the boys drove me home and I talked to the judge the day after I got home and asked about an alternate sentence. She read me Vic's letter he sent over, and now I'm here," she said the last with a little flourish of her arms with jazz hands and a slight tilt to her body.

"We are so glad that you're back, I'm sure you probably have some of an idea of how terrible some people have been since you left," Mina looked over to Wei-Wei and she gave the other girl a small nod. "We also want you to know that we overheard your conversation with coach before you walk out of the arena, and we'd like to let you know that you can talk to us about anything. I mean I'm sure you haven't had really anyone to talk to about it and if you have anything you want to let off your chest, you'll always have us," Wei-Wei added a head nod to the brunette at the end of the statement. Hayley was a little miffed at first that she didn't realize that her freak out on Vic wasn't as private as she wanted, but by the end she was tearing up a bit and couldn't help but hug the girls standing in front of her. The hug was a very rare occurrence as she hung out with guys more often than not and guys are not as touchy feely like girls can be.

"I'd like that, but before we can sneak out and get some chocolatey goodness for our girl fest, let's make sure that I can return to the Gym from Hell," Hayley said with a bit of a smirk meaning she was sarcastic. The girls walked out arm and arm until they got to the greying coach. Mina and Wei-Wei backed over towards the line of female gymnasts waiting for the trampoline to be clear, but didn't really get into line because Hayley told them what she was about to ask Coach Vic.

"Hey coach, thanks for the shining recommendation to the Judge, you didn't have to," she was cut off by Vic.

"It was your father's money," the coach answered with a slight look over at the girl, who looked a lot more put together and sure of herself than he had really seen her before.

"Thank you. And even after that I've decided to come back to compete," she threw that out baiting the coach because they both knew that he would want a world gymnast like Hayley on his team, especially when she learned to control her tricks (**A/N:That'll be the day... My feet were glued... Yeah to a high speed bus)**.

"And what makes you think I want you back to compete" he asked though it was clear to the three girls that he was joking?

"Well ,I'll even agree to competing in Championships if...," she paused for dramatic effect, "you get on the tramp and do a layout," Hayley looked smug because she knew that Vic wanted her to be there for his gym.

~~Everything goes the same up to the part where Poot and Frank drop the girls off Cardio-vasectomy and all~~

"ok Hayley we've got the calorie enriched sweets, it's time for girl night cuz with the fall that Coach took, he is gonna be out for a while," Wei-Wei said while the three had bags with some medium sized bags of assorted junk food and a quart of ice cream each.

"What girls night? I want to be there! Are you gonna talk about boys," this series of statements was asked by...

* * *

**A little cliffhanger here, but I think many can guess who this is, but yes this will be the end of chapter 2. The next chapter seems like it will be long at this point because of another explanation and everything, but should still be good. Thanks for reading you have no idea how much I probably annoy my roommate telling her about my view count on any of my stories!**

**Live Long and Read,**

**Mickeyallister**


End file.
